


I'm Your Huckleberry

by RookieMistake



Series: I'm On Fire [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Clothes Shopping, Dinner, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, semi-public, western movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieMistake/pseuds/RookieMistake
Summary: A series of 2nd-person vignettes about you and Jesse McCree, inspired by his in-game abilities, just in time for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Series: I'm On Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157792
Kudos: 28





	1. Combat Roll

_“No stoppin’ me.”_

“Darlin’, you almost ready?” You hear his gravely baritone ring out through your little studio apartment. Not wanting to keep him waiting, you finally step out of the bathroom, showing off your evening wear. Jesse whistles. “Ain’t you gorgeous?”

He doesn’t look too bad himself. You’d finally convinced him to stop eating greasy diner food for once in his life and try something new: a sushi restaurant your coworker had recommended, and you insisted he dress up. He didn’t disappoint. His muted sandalwood tan button down matched his khaki slacks nicely, and of course the top two buttons were undone, showing off just the slightest hint of his chest hair. He spiced up the whole outfit with black suspenders and his signature cowboy boots and ten gallon hat. 

You try to be mad, but they just worked so _well_ with the outfit, plus they were part of his charm. You giggle at his compliment. “C’mon, or we’re going to be late. Our reservation is at eight.”

He nods and opens your apartment door. “Your chariot awaits, my love.”

Downstairs, his hoverbike sat parked in the spot next to your car. He swings a leg over and revs the engine, the sound echoing deep in your chest. Jesse shoots you one of his signature half-smiles and taps the seat behind him. It takes a little maneuvering, but you get on the bike. Jesse speeds off without another word.

The lights of the city whiz past you, and you’re thankful it’s a warm night because the breeze chills you a little. You keep your arms wrapped tightly around Jesse’s chest, pressing your own to his back. He’s always so warm. You can feel his heart beating deep within his chest, beneath layers of muscle and scars from battles he keeps promising to tell you about.

You lean your cheek against the space between his shoulder blades and hear him chuckle slightly. The sound rumbles through him in a way you can’t quite describe but it makes you feel safe. Jesse was good at that, making you feel safe. Before long, you pull up to the restaurant, where an omnic valet offers to take the bike and park it.

Jesse gives him a stern look, holding the keys between the first finger and thumb of his bionic arm. “She comes back with even a scratch on her, and I’ll make sure they never find ya, understood?”

You’ve never seen an omnic sweat before, but you’re pretty sure this one would if he could. “Y-yes sir...” His voice modulation waivers just a little bit. 

Jesse breaks out into a smile. “Glad ta’ hear it.” He tosses the keys to the valet and offers you his bionic arm. You gently wrap your hands around it and follow him through the door to the restaurant. You hear the chefs in the back talking to each other in fervent Japanese, often punctuated by the sound of a large knife hitting a chopping block. A young woman stands at the maitre’d stand. She smiles at you when you walk in. “May I have your name please?”

“McCree, table for two?” Jesse drawls. 

“Right this way, sir.” The hostess said, grabbing two menus. She leads you to your table, near the bar. “Can I start you off with anything to drink?”

Jesse doesn’t even glance at the menu. “Whiskey, neat, if ya have it?”

She nods. You take a minute to peruse the drink selections. “If I could try a glass of the plum wine?”

“Excellent choice. I’ll get those for you right away.” As soon as she’s gone, Jesse finally picks up the menu. His brow furrows for a second.

“Darlin’...” He says slowly. “This here’s all fish.”

You stifle a small laugh. “Yes? What did you think sushi was?”

“I thought it was some of them fancy noodles.” 

This time you don’t even try to hold back. “I think you’ll like it. Is there anything that sounds good?”

“Well, this shrimp tempura roll, maybe. At least I know what shrimp is.”

You smile to yourself as a server brings your drinks by, taking your order as well. You take a sip of the wine, finding it light and crisp, with just a tang of sweetness. You make a mental note to try and find it at a store. Jesse takes a sip of his own drink, staring at you as he does so.

You feel yourself blush. “What?”

“I ever tell ya how amazing you look?” 

You can’t help but smile. “Every chance you get.”

He smiles himself. “Just don’t want ya to forget, is all.”

You hear someone at the bar snort. A balding man in an ill fitting suit turns towards your table. “Like you would know something amazing if it bit you in the ass?”

“I beg your pardon?” Jesse’s brow furrows again, and the corners of his lips turn downward in the slightest of frowns.  
“Didn’t know sushi was fish. Feh!” He clicks his tongue and sways slightly. The redness in his face exposes the fact that he’s drunk. He turns his gaze on you. “Why don’t you hang out with a real man? Someone who understands culture.”

Jesse’s nostrils flare. “I think it’s best you be mindin’ your own business, partner.”

He sneers at Jesse. “What makes you think I’m going to listen to a bumpkin like you? It’s amazing they even let your flea-bitten ass in the door!” He throws his head back and lets out a loud laugh.

Jesse stands up, his eyes burning with rage. “Watch it.”

You stand up too. “Jesse, please.” You turn to the man. “We’d like to enjoy our meal in peace, if you don’t mind.”

“Why don’t you come back to my place instead? I got a sushi roll you’ll really enjoy.” The man flicks his eyes down suggestively. 

“That’s it!” Jesse snarls, crossing the distance between him and the man in a matter of seconds. He pulls his bionic fist back and clocks the guy, sending him sprawling into the bar. In a matter of seconds, both Jesse and the drunk man are being escorted out. You leave a couple of bills on the table for the drinks and follow them out. The valet brings the hoverbike around, but you refuse to look him in the eyes.

Jesse sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Sorry I ruined our night out, love...”

You offer him a slight smile. “Don’t worry about it, I thought it was sweet, how you stood up for me like that.”

He pulls you close and gives you a quick kiss before mounting the bike. “Want to go grab a burger? Panorama should still be open.”

You roll your eyes but smile. “Of course I do, Huckleberry.”

He revs the engine and pulls out onto the street. _You can take the man out of the diner,_ you think to yourself, _but you can’t take the diner out of the man._


	2. Flashbang

_“Woah there!”_

You pick up the jeans, holding them up. “What do you think of these?”

Jesse looks up from where he’s leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest. “They look fine, hon.”

You pout for a second. “That’s what you said about the last six pairs!”

He shrugs. “Clothes are clothes, darlin’. As long as they fit, they’re fine with me.”

You roll your eyes. Of course, trying to get Mr. Cowboy Boots go with Everything to show any interest in his own wardrobe was going to be like pulling teeth. He was currently wearing an old souvenir t-shirt and the pair of pants you were looking to replace, as the knees were about to blow out and the back pocket was basically falling apart. You pick up a couple of pairs in various shades of denim blue. “C’mon.”

You take him back to the dressing room, telling the attendant Jesse wanted to try on the stack of pants you were holding. She nods and takes the two of you back, unlocking one of the rooms for him. 

You hear him pull off his boots, watching as one of them falls to the floor. He drops his old jeans, leaving them in a messy pile and pulls on another pair. You think for a moment about the boxers he’s wearing that day: white, with thin red stripes. A pair you’re particularly fond of, actually. You look up, pulling yourself from your thoughts as he steps out. Jesse turns a little for you, showing off a couple of different angles.

You don’t hate them, exactly, but you prefer it when he wears pants that show off his legs a little more. You shake your head. “I don’t think so.”

He nods, and steps back into the dressing room. After a few more minutes, he steps out again. This pair is far tighter, and hugs his ass amazingly. He turns around, giving you a couple of angles. Your eyes are just glued to his glutes, and when he notices, he rolls his eyes. “So this is the pair, then?”

You nod slowly, now aware that your mouth is hanging open. He chuckles and shakes his head, stepping back into the dressing room. He’s quiet for a few moments before you hear him mumble a quiet “dammit...”

You furrow your brow. “Everything okay, Jesse?”

“Well, uh...I think I might be stuck...”

“Stuck?”

“I can’t get the damn pants off!”

“Do you want me to come in there and help you?”

“Would ya mind?”

You get up and step into the dressing room. Jesse’s got the pants unzipped and flared open, but he can’t seem to slide them off his hips.

You have him turn around and wrap your arms around his waist. You can feel the hardened muscles of his stomach under your arms. He crosses his own arms while you try to shimmy the pants down, but they don’t seem to want to budge.

You decide to change tactics and slide your hands down the back of his waistband, your fingers brushing his supple ass. You notice him blush a little bit. “Whatcha think yer doin’ back there?”

You grin devilishly. “Just trying to get you out of these pants...” You say innocently, but you work your hand down a little farther and give his ass a firm squeeze.

He yelps and quickly covers his mouth. “Hey now!”

You take your other hand and snake it around to his front, sliding it down the waistband of his boxers and cupping him gently. Just as you though, he’s about half hard.

“Darlin, what are you--?”

You give him a gentle squeeze and pull both hands out, turning him around and pushing him against the mirror. He looks down at you in surprise, but you lean in and capture his lips with yours. His beard tickles against your upper lip and chin as you kiss him roughly. He doesn’t fight back, instead, wrapping his metallic arm around you and pulling you closer. You feel his hardness pressing against your groin. You pull away and look up at him.

“You okay?”

“You have no idea what you do to me...” He says, his breath coming in long, ragged pants.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I do.” You say as you reach down to cup him again. This time, he’s standing at full attention.

“You sure this is the best place to be doin’ this?” His voice is a hoarse whisper.

You bite your lip. As much as you’d like to, he had a point. You were in the middle of a crowded department store, and he was still stuck in those pants. You sigh. “You’re right. And we still have to get you out of those pants.”

“Don’t think they’ll let me wear them out?”

You shrug. “I’m actually a little bit more worried about getting them zipped back up with that...” You gesture to his crotch. It wasn’t exactly little in its current state.

He blushes again. “Yeah, I think ya might have a point. But we still have a problem.”

You think for a moment before going back to trying to shimmy the pants down again. This time you manage to wiggle them past his hips, down his thighs and eventually off. “Maybe we’ll go a size up on these.” 

“Ya think?” Jesse looks at you skeptically.

You chuckle and step out of the dressing room and let him finish getting dressed. He comes out wearing his old jeans and holding the other pair. You take it back to the attendant. “Did you find everything you needed?” She asks.

You glance at Jesse with a grin. “And then some.”

He blushes again. “I...uh, do you happen to have these in a bigger size?”

She nods and takes them, going to get another pair that wouldn’t be quite as tight. You pay for them and take Jesse’s hand as you walk out of the store together. “I think that was quite a successful trip, don’t you?”

He shoots you a sideways glance. “Don’t think you’re gonna get off that easily. We ain’t finished with what happened in there.”

“God, I hope not,” you say with a grin.


	3. Deadeye

_“Step right up.”_

“His technique is so off.” Jesse mumbles, grabbing another fistful of popcorn and bringing it to his mouth.

“Can’t you ever just enjoy the movie?” You ask, curled up on the other side of the couch. It was your weekly movie night date, and for some reason the two of you had thought an old cowboy movie would be a good idea. It wasn’t the first time you’d tried to watch a western, but Jesse always ended up pausing the movie about halfway through to explain everything that was wrong with the way the duels were going. Eventually you’d just abandon the movie and go to bed, not that you were complaining. He loved being the big spoon and you liked being the little spoon.

“I could, if it wasn’t just...so wrong!” He sighs, dramatically throwing his head back. 

“Do you want to watch something else then?” 

He shakes his head. “Nah, it’s too late to start another movie. Why don’t we just go to bed?”

You shrug your shoulders. Maybe one week you’ll eventually make it all the way through the movie. You pick up the remote and turn off the TV, while Jesse takes the bowl of popcorn to the kitchen to dump the kernels. You join him as he sets the bowl in the sink and rinses it out.

“Sorry I keep ruinin’ movie night.” he sighs. 

You shake your head. “It’s my fault for suggesting a western. I know how much you don’t like them.”

“I wanna, I really do, it’s just...they’re so wrong! What do you even see in them, anyway?”

You shrug. “I don’t know. I guess I just like looking at cowboys. I think they’re pretty sexy.”

Jesse dries his hands and looks at you. “Oh, is that so?”

You nod. “Oh yeah. I love the hats and the boots and the way they handle their pistols.”

Jesse chuckles. “Well, you know I’m the fastest draw in the west, right?”

You bite your lip. “Is that so? And what if I like a guy who doesn’t pull the trigger so quickly?”

He arches an eyebrow. “I think I can take it slow if I need to.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” You tease.

He quickly crosses the distance between you, scooping you up in his bionic arm and pulling you close. He captures your lips in his, kissing you hungrily. You put both of your hands flat against his muscular chest, feeling his taunt pecs beneath you through the thin fabric of his brown button down. 

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” he growls in your ear when he pulls away. You open your mouth to answer, but you can’t find your voice, so instead you just nod. He pulls you towards the bedroom, kissing you the whole way down the hall, and pulling off clothes as you go. You’re nearly naked when you make it to the bedroom, and Jesse is shirking off his shirt, revealing his muscled and hairy chest. A mat of thick, dark hair spreads across his chest and makes his way down his stomach, disappearing below his waistband, covered up with his ever-present gold BAMF belt buckle.

You reach out and undo his belt, sliding it through each loop of his jeans. He wastes no time undoing the button on his pants and pulling down his fly, showing you that he’s gone commando. You see his pubic hair peek out, and the base of his shaft, though the rest of him is still trapped against his leg by his jeans. You bite your lip, and Jesse grins. “What was that about handlin’ my pistol, again?”

“Oh shut up.” You pout and reach for him. He gently bats your hand away.

“Uh uh. Not yet.” He says. He sinks to his knees at the foot of the bed in front of you and spreads your legs, removing the last of your clothing and laying a trail of ticklish kisses along the inside of your thigh. Your legs curl and you grasp the sheets to keep yourself from squirming. He always knew exactly how to make you putty in his hands, and tonight would be no different. Jesse moves in closer, his hot breath ghosting over your most sensitive parts. You gasp, earning a chuckle from him.

“You ready?” He asks, looking up at you. You bite your lip and nod, your eyes squeezed shut. He leans in again, licking and kissing you, showing you exactly what he can do with his tongue alone. It makes you see stars on the inside of your eyelids, and a tingle runs up your spine. Before you get too worked up, he pulls away and stands up, pushing his pants the rest of the way down.

His full hardness springs forth, leaking just a bit at the flared tip. He spits on his hand and gives it a couple of quick strokes to get himself lubed up before positioning himself over you. You close your eyes again and take several deep breaths as he brings your hips to his, sliding deep inside of you.

You let out a soft gasp as he sinks all the way to the hilt. He holds for a moment, leaning over you and whispering in your ear. ‘How’s that feel, darlin’?”

You can’t find your breath to respond, instead just nodding and wrapping your legs around his waist. He chuckles and takes that as a sign to start moving. His strokes are long and slow at first, teasing you in a way only he can.

“Pl-please...” you manage to gasp. 

“Please what?” He teases.

“More...”

“I can do that.” He starts to pick up his pace, and a warm feeling begins to pool in the pit of your stomach. You pull him close to you, his hips still rolling against yours. You capture his lips in a kiss, moaning into his mouth as he hits that magic spot inside you.

He gently nips at your lip and picks up the pace even more, now pistoning in and out of you. You grasp the sheets harder, bunching them up in your balled fists. “Jesse...i’m going to--”

He just grunts, and you feel yourself explode. Jesse is not far behind, and he releases with a grunt. After both of you take a moment to catch your breath, he slides out and collapses next to you on the bed. “Is...this gonna be the new tradition then?”

“I don’t know. We’ll see if we make it through the movie next week.” You laugh and give him a quick kiss.

He chuckles. “If this is the alternative, I might never watch a movie again.”


End file.
